1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element having a light emitting layer with a multiple quantum well (MQW) structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) having an MQW light emitting layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that the MQW structure can be employed in a light emitting layer in order to improve light emission characteristics such as light emission efficiency in a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED or a semiconductor laser.
Patent documents such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 10-242512, Japanese Patent No. 4441563, Japanese Patent No. 4206086, Japanese Patent No. 4161603, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-176198 disclose various structures such as MQW layers or guide layers for improving light emission characteristics.